Loving 2
by Katy16
Summary: They walk in laughing about some prank they just pulled.I see them look around looking for something.Or some one.One points in my direction.At first I think they are heading toward some girls sitting behind us but the flop down on either side of meHG/F.GW
1. OMG I'M LATE!

So….. Yeah My names Katy and I own NOTHING!!!! Giggles this is my first fan fiction EVER and I am unsure on what exactly will be the rating at the moment but the first chap. Is gonna be pretty dossal. So I'm just gonna set it to M to be safe!! As I said I own nothing but the results that may occur. J.K.R owns it all!!! She rocks my awesome Irish socks!!! Even though I was born and raised in the states…… and currently not wearing socks……. ANY WHO to the story!!! HAZAH!!.................. P.S SCREW SOCKS!!!!!

I'm dreaming again. I can tell. Everything is hazy. I have two pairs of hands touching me. The two red heads caressing my skin. I hear a weird buzzing sound and slowly I am swept from my dream.

I look up at my clock. OH SHIT! I'm late!!!! I'm never late!

I get up. Brush my teeth. Grab my bag and try to run a brush through my hair but fail. I keep running I make it to the breakfast table in the nick of time.

"I am SO sorry I'm late." I say out of breath "SOMEBODY reset my alarm again" I glare at the 2 males from my dreams sitting down the table from me stifling a smirk.

As I eat my eyes can't help but to drift to them every so often. I notice George flirting with a 6th year Hufflepuff that just so happened to be sitting with one of the female Gryffindors today. My chest seems to clench as he laughs at what she says. I'm jealous of course.

Ginny nudges me.

"Why don't you just go talk to them" She whispers

I laugh "And what pray tell will I say to them… 'Nice day wanna shag?' I don't think they even notice me love"

Just as I say that the Harry and Ron enter the hall yawning and scratching there heads.

"Good morning boys." I say as the post starts arriving.

I get a mumble from Ronald and a sweet smile from Harry. I can't help but notice the looks he and Ginny give each other when they thing the other isn't looking.

I smile a sad smile wishing George and Fred would notice me.

I gather my stuff.

"Well I'm gonna head to the library….. You know to make sure I have all my essays done for the day."

I leave and head toward the library.

As the day progress' it starts to get worse.

The twins kept pulling prank after prank.

My robe got caught fire after they pranked some innocent Ravenclaw.

I got covered in buckets of water when they got a Slytherin.

THEN a Hufflepuff and I got chased around by some fireworks…

What was it hurt Hermione day!?!?

As I stormed into the common room that evening Ginny beckoned me over and I sit down on the couch across from her.

"I think the twins are signaling me out" I say picking some rubble out of my frizzy hair.

"Why do you say that?" She asks

I glare at her and tell her all what all happened.

"It's like every time I turned a corner there they were pranking someone I SWEAR they are following me around. I think they were the ones who reset my alarm this morning too!"

Just as I say this they walk in laughing about some prank they just pulled. I see them look around looking for something….. Or some one….

They point in our direction.

At first I think they are heading toward some girls sitting behind us but the flop down on either side of me.

"Hey girls" Says Fred

"What are you two talking' about?" Asks George

Ginny smirks "About how you kept picking on poor Hermione today. Oh dear Hermione your robes!!!!!!!"

I look down as it begins to set fire again. I just sigh and stomp my foot on it.

"It's been doing that all day" I send both boys a glare.

"Oh we're sorry 'Mione." Says George

"Yeah you just so happen to be in the wrong place" says Fred

"at the wrong time" they say together.

I glare at the nickname they gave me. I'm not sure why I can tell them apart I just can……. Maybe it because I look at them all the time….. I can tell that George has more of a bad boy air to him and Fred just acts the way he wants.

I smile "its fine. But one of these days I'm SO gonna get you 2 back."

They grin at each other. I hate that grin that means their planning something… or worse they both thought of something evil at the same time.

"We'd like to see you try 'Mione" they say at once again

My smile turns into a grin and evil plan of my own formulating. I see their smiles falter.

"Oh you'll see."

I stand up and walk away with a little more sashay in my step.

Well there you all go …. Here is my story so far……….Read and review you know! I'd LOVE the comments on what you all think!! PLEASE tell me what you think….. YAY!

P.S SCREW SOCKS! Love Katy


	2. Sleeping alone is BAD!

Hello again!! Okay I would like to introduce my friend Kaylei into the story talk! She is my lover, my best friend someone who's always there for me ^_^

Katy: Say hello love!

Kaylei: *grinning* oh yeah HI!

She will be helping me with the story telling me what sucks and what doesn't…. so yeah read have fun tell me what you thing… OH yeah I own nothing JKR owns everything……

Today is the day for change… I watched my fellow Gryffindor females passing in front of me. Looking at my hair, my face. They start making my curls look less frizzy and more... Bouncy and in control. Ginny goes light on the makeup she knows how much I hate the stuff. I smile at my reflection.

As I start to get dressed for dinner Ginny gives me one of her really short skirts. I put it on REALLY uncomfortable. She also tells me how to wear my shirt and robes sexy.

At this point I'm ready. I pull on my knee high socks and flat shoes. On my way to dinner I got more then a few stairs. I even saw Draco's head turn toward where I was… I blush deeply. GODS how I wish they would look this way.

"Hermy?!"

I roll my eyes. Ron REALLY knows how to pick nicknames.

"Yes Ronald?" I ask giving him a dirty look.

"Why are you all dolled up? Hot date later?"

"No" I say blushing deeply "The girls insisted that they do me up 'pretty"

"Ah"

I can't believe this….. I want to get out of here as soon as I could… Everyone is staring at me.

I look down my table and notice the two red heads eating mumbling every so often.

Oh boy now I am TOTALLY worried.

I get up and start to leave.

"Where you going Hermy?"

I look up and glare daggers at Ron. Smirking when he shrinks back in his seat,

"Going for a walk to finish my work for all my classes"

I get a nod and run off toward the Gryffindor common room. Once I get there I go up and get myself a pair of nice pants and a warm shirt. I am SO glad its Sunday. I'm happy that I'm not really going to be doing my work. Ron is SO gullible. Besides I have my work done till finals.

I walk out of the castle toward my normal hide away.

It's of course empty everyone thinks this area is cursed. Well that's mostly my own fault. I gave some kids my first year some money to tell everyone it was so that they would keep away from it. Thankfully no one has tried to step foot into the area since then.

I smile and walk over to my books hiding place and pull it out.

I sigh happily and start to read. I eventually pass out.

I stretch in the shade … wait………. SHADE?!

My eyes flash open quickly. Normally when I fall asleep I wake up with the sun shinning on me….. It's still light out…. And I'm not in my normal spot.

AGH. Where the hell am I?! I look around I have NO clue where I am I stand up and start to walk around and look for something familiar.

Nothing…… Crap…….. Okay I could start calling and get A.) Attacked by some wild animal….. B.) Death Eaters kidnapped me…. OH BOY that would be shity…. C.) nobody answers and I'm stuck for a while and or have to find my way home…. Alone…. OR D.) I'm close to school and make a total fool of myself.

Okay……………

"HELP!" I don't care it's worth a try… "SOMEBODY!!! ANYBODY HELP!!!! PLEASE!!!"

I here branches break somewhere to my left… wait… I'm a bloody fucking witch!! I look for my wand… whoa in my boot where I left it thank god!

I look around and call out again…. I'm hoping it's not a death eater… or a wild animal….. Oh boy.

I see a quick flash of red…. It couldn't be one of the Weasly's could it?!

I go over each on slowly… Well the ones AT SCHOOL at least

Ron: to stupid to kidnap me

Ginny: cold have given Ron the idea to kidnap me…. Or worse the twins

The Twins: okay it's most likely them…

"If one of you don't get out here RIGHT NOW I will SO hurt you more then I already planed!"

I listen in silence hoping against all hope it actually IS one of them. I hear a soft chuckle from the bush behind me…

"Can't fool her can we Fred"

"No we can't George"

I glare at both of them the best I could…... I'm so damn short CURSE GENETICS!!!

"Whose Idea was this?"

Fred smirked "Ginny's she said you needed to get out have some fun"

I must have missed something because they looked at each other and nodded at the same time.

I send dirty looks at both. "What do you MEAN by 'have some fun'"

They look at me smirk and start to advance toward me.

My last coherent thought before I was crushed between a pair of Weasly's was oh shit I'm screwed………..

*happy grin* SO! What do you think!??! Please please PLEASE review!! PLEASE!!!!! Lol I need some input on this story since Kaylei is on the other side of the city so yeah…. I HATE SOCKS! They forced me to wear them today……


	3. why me? oh yeah thats right GINNY!

*snore* no mom I don't want them to eat my lettuce….. *snore* but the cheese looks good there *mumble snore* NO I CAN'T FIND MY PANTS!!!.....why are they in the freezer?? *snore sniff snort* no the monkeys shoot laser beams AGH! Oh…… how long have you been there……..oh……….. Um heh sorry bout that I have had hardly any sleep in forever's……. well that's a lie I haven't had decent sleep in forever…… Sorry it's been so long school is a pain in my ass and I've been trying to spend time with my love…. *sigh* oh well what can you do…………. I'm half tempted to stop writing till ya'll post at least 5 reviews…… but no I can't help but to write you more GRRR Lol oh well on to the story!!! P.S I own nothing JKR owns ALL!

I gasped at the contact. The next thing I know I have two hands wrapped in my hair and two hands on either side of my waist.

"What..."

"shhh" George whispers into my ear.

"Just go with it 'Mione" Fred whispers into the other.

Oh my god what do I do??

I start to breath heavy. I feel a pair of lips trail up my neck and one down my check.

Someone smelled my hair and groans into it.

"Gods you smell so good 'Mione." Fred moans.

"Doesn't she Fred?" George says "I love her smell. It's so unique."

I hear a grunt in reply.

I then feel teeth graze my neck and bite down…. Hard!

Pain…. Wait I'm NOT dreaming!?

Oh boy.

I feel one lick my neck to ease the pain.

I groan.

"That's right 'Mione just go with it" I here George whisper

"You're so beautiful." Fred says

I feel a hand inch down my skirt as another inch up my shirt. I gasp at the skin on skin contact.

As one hand goes up the other goes down and the both reach their destination at the same time.

One goes under my knickers as the other goes up my bra. I moan at the contact.

I here and feel them both chuckle. I look up and see that its George in front of me and its most likely Fred's hand down my knickers.

All of a sudden a finger slides over me and I buck into it.

"Hold her still Fred I want her to feel every movement I make." George says in a sultry voice.

Ok it George's hand that's down my knickers. I feel Fred's hand wrap tightly around my waist and my chest.

"What are you doing" I ask wow I'm out of breath.

"You'll see" George says sliding down my body slowly.

I feel his hand leave my knickers and I whine at the lose of contact.

"shhh" Fred hushes into my ear.  
I feel George start to slide down my knickers. Oh boy this isn't going to end well.

I feel his breath on my curls and I gasp…. Of course.

"Wow Fred she's already wet." He says making me shudder

Fred chuckles and holds me tighter against him "yeah and she likes to fight too"

I just so happened to be trying to either A.) Get away or B.) Get closer to his mouth…….. Oh this is going to end SO badly

Next thing I know I have to mouths on me. One on my mouth and the other on my clit... Oh dear lord should it feel that good?! Is it supposed feel like THAT.

"Look at her George she likes what you're doing there…. I think we should switch I want a taste too"

I felt George move away and I moaned at the missing mouth. I also heard George chuckle.

"Hold on dear Fred will take my place soon"

No sooner had he said this did his words come true… For twins their technique was completely different. When George was gentle, Fred was rough. He worked my nerves over time.

God am I sure I'm not dreaming? Am I positive??

I look down hazed barely seeing Fred's eyes looking into mine. I look to my side and see George looking at Fred. They locked eyes for a second and nodded as one.

"Okay 'Mione we need your permission for what's going to happen next" I saw Fred's lips moving I swear I did but I couldn't be completely sure.

"Wha..."

"Shh" I feel a finger go to my lips gently… I think it was George.

"Just listen love just listen… we need to make sure this is okay with you before we continue…" Fred this time

"yeah… I mean we both have dreamt of this moment for years but never did we think that you would like us back… if it hadn't been for Ginny's loud mouth we wouldn't have even to begin with." George

"I don't know about you George but I'm quiet happy she told us."

"I couldn't agree more"

I felt a finger slowly enter me and moaned loudly.

"We need a yes from your lips love" George

"So that we can continue our actions on you without you freaking out on us later about rape" Fred

I waited a second trying to control myself but I couldn't much longer. I just wanted a second to breath… to think just a little, but I already knew my answer.

"Ye" wow I can't breath

"What's that love" Fred

"YES damn it please yes!" oh wow that was loud

… Oh no I'm in trouble there's their evil grin again…..

So yeah I'm SO evil *giggle* maybe you should review *wink, wink, nudge, nudge, eye brow raise* lol okay yeah so have a great holiday or what ever you do for this time of year ^_^


	4. Whao how did this happen?

*dancing to random background music* Oh……….. Hello again……. Um *turns off music* How is everyone? ..... Umm lets act like that never happened……. So I'm sorry it's been a while since I updated, school SUCKS! Like socks!!! Lol so any who…. I've pretty much been dead to the world… I've been so busy with my family business that I haven't been able to keep up with anything else…. I just meet back up with my cousins who I haven't seen in ages…….. Well you don't want to here my family business so yeah here is your story…. Thank you SO much for the reviews!! I really appreciate it! ... Well on words!!!! OOH OH OHOH I forgot to warn you this chapter is FULL of lemons…. Like WOW… I suck at writing these…..

Disclaimer: This is not my story it is JK Rowling's I just came up with this idea so.... yeah

I still can't believe what's happening to me. They're hands are everywhere at once… Of COURSE it seems like that when there's two sets of hands. Oh god… oh Merlin I feel like I'm going to explode.

"Merlin Fred I don't think we should make poor 'Mione wait much longer"

"I think your right George just feel her she is dripping wet" I feel fingers enter me slowly "and tight too"

I moan at this. It's so odd this feeling I swear if they don't do something soon I will die.

Just when I thought it was over I felt a tongue play with my clit WHILE the fingers were still inside of me…. Dear Merlin they WERE trying to kill her.

I moan loudly bucking my hips against both of them. Then just when I think I'm going to die my world explodes.

As I come down I hear my own panting breath.

I here a soft chuckle "you think that was good wait till you feel this"

I feel a second finger enter. As it slowly pumps I feel a second set of fingers start at my entrance. I close my eyes when I feel them enter me and bite back a groan of immense pain.

"It's okay 'Mione, just keep breathing, that's a girl." I think its George's voice he's closer up my body then he was before maybe near my ear…. "This is only half the pain you will be feeling when we start…" I here him mutter something to Fred it sounded something like she's a virgin or should have known that.

Finally the pain subsides. I need them to do something… but I don't know what to do to tell them to move… or do anything….. So I whimper.

"What's wrong? Did we hurt you more if so we can"

I cut Fred off "don't you dare stop…" wow my voice sounds SO weak "please… just… please" my voice is SO pleading I hope they get it

I hear a chuckle and I open my eyes to see dual grins on their faces.

"You hear what she said Fred we shouldn't keep this poor girl waiting"

"Quiet right George, that's just not good manners..." ((A/N yeah like THEY know good manners))

At this I feel both sets of fingers start to move inside of me. Merlin this feels so good. Just as I'm getting used to the movements they start moving their fingers at different times. This is too much... I don't know what to do.

"Just let go 'Mine" I think it was Fred

"It will be better that way"

Merlin their rights... FINE. I moan as loud as I possibly can. Why you ask?? Because it feels THAT good…..

I then here them mumbling to each other again… what are they saying? Ready… ready for what???

I then feel their fingers pull out of me. I protest to this rather loudly and here them both laugh again… I don't find this funny at all.

I then noticed I was being lowered to the ground and they were talking again… why do they have to talk?

I then notice them looking at me.

"Okay we need to know... Which of us do you want first?"

My eyes widen…. I hadn't thought of that….. Oh crap... If I choose one it could hurt the other….. OH boy… Think Hermione think!!! WAIT! I got it!

"I want you both in my at once" YAY I got that out sounding confident score one for me!!

They look at me very confused.

I crock my fingers toward Fred. "Kneel by my head"

I see them relive what I want them to do and they grin.

"Well first things first" I see them take their clothes off…. Okay now I'm speechless…. Guys are SO huge…. How do they expect them to fit anywhere??

"Don't worry it will fit" I guess they see my worry…

They both look at each other again, they seem to do that a lot, and they both nod in unison.

"Ready love?" Fred said looking me in the eyes

"Cause we can still stop if you want to." George has the same look as Fred does.

I nod my head "I'm sure, keep going"

I take Fred into my hand and begin to move it slowly, kind of unsure of what I'm doing but I'm pretty sure if I move my hands like this he will like it.

Well I guessed right. I watched as he threw his head back and moaned loudly.

"Merlin don't stop 'Mione." I try using my hand just on the head of him "there... please… Merlin please don't stop at all….please…." now who sounds incoherent not me HA!

Just as I'm basking in my glow of happiness I feel an extremely sharp pain… I squeeze Fred harder then I mean to, I here a moan of pain and pleasure.

"Be gentle George she's a virgin"

"I know Fred its hard to stay still though, she's so tiny"

I then take notice that he is all the way in me. Wow how did he fit in there?!

Merlin how is this going to work?

I feel George start to move slowly.

Okay it wasn't so bad that time.

I begin to feel something growing inside of me. I keep moving my hand up and down Fred. He seems to like that a lot.

I decide I need to try something with Fred, so when I feel George thrust into me I grip a bit harder on Fred.

"Merlin's beard"

I smirked at this.

"feel good Fred?"

"Don't stop please don't" I hear him moan out.

He thought that was good wait until….

My mouth enclosed itself around him and pulled him as deeply as it could. I think he stopped breathing….

I looked up to make sure I didn't kill him.

His eyes were rolled into the back of his head, his jaw slack. After pulling back I moved my tongue over his head and his eyes clenched shut and head flew back.

I guess I did something right. Just then I felt George pound deeper into me. I lost my breath for a moment there.

Fred starts thrusting himself into my mouth and playing with my breasts. I feel George begin to pick up speed. I think I'm losing my mind. Like I'm getting closer and closer to this one thing.

Then when I think I'm going to die my word explodes around me. I hear both boys groan loudly and I feel myself explode again. They both pull out at the same time and gather me in their arms.

I feel both of their bodies next to me as I slowly fall asleep. The last thing I see is both of their faces hovering over me with a loving smile on their face's…. I smile back.

A/N: Don't worry there is more to come!!!! I am SO sorry this took so long like I said a lot came up I had to register for college. My friends think I should take a righting class but I have no time for it my busy schedule…. Oh well thank you SOOOO much for the lovely reviews it gave me something to think about while life sucked…. Keep them up please it helps to know what y'all thing about this…. I know I'm weird but oh well deal XPXP have fun

Katykat


End file.
